Princess Sally: MiniAdventure
by Master of the Tamers
Summary: I awoke in a strange place, feeling strange. I quickly notice that I had change, in more way then one. Once I was a normal 16-year-old boy, and now, I'm a six-inch tall character from a comic book. Now I must go on an advenutre to restore me to normal.
1. A1: Chapter 1: Changes

M: Okay, first off, this isn't really a Fanfiction, well not in the traditional sense.

Princess Sally:

Mini-Adventurer:

A1: Chapter 1:

Changes

(Mysterious P.O.V.)

I let out a light moan as I slowly came back from unconsciousness. I slowly opened my eyes to let them adjust to the light, as I know from experience how much light could string after being unconscious for a while. Just how long I was out, I didn't know at the moment.

I set up, and look around, trying to get my bearings. I became slightly afraid when I saw how alien my surrounding was. Now, most people would freak out if they woke up in some strange place, but not I, not when I have something like this happen to me a couple of times. But I guess that's the prices one pays when you're the son of the prime inventor of a raising tech company whom CEO also happened to be your uncle.

I checked to see if I was tied up or anything, and when I found that my arms and legs weren't bonded, I decided to get up and explore. I got up, and nearly fall back down when I found that my center of gravity had change suddenly. I got myself, and after a second to get my bearing, slowly straightened up.

As I took an extra moment to get myself used to this suddenly change in gravity, I notice something else about my body. It felt lighter then it should be, and some area felt completely different then I remember. It was almost like my body wasn't my body anymore.

I decided to store this information in the back of my head for the time being. I had more important things to worry about then worrying about my body sudden change. I began looking around, trying to see if I can found anything I was familiar with, all while trying to get my body under control. I looked for the next three minutes, and all I found was open area, not even a single window to be found.

I my breath suddenly caught in my throat, as I finally came up a land mark. But what I saw was or should have been impossible. There, right in front of me, was a pair of small, round, green famed glasses, only they were bigger then normal. But they weren't just any glasses, no, they were special.

"Those are my glasses," I gasped at the sound of my own voice. It didn't sound like the voice I remember. In fact, this new voice almost sounded girly.

More curious then ever, I ventured up to my glasses to see if I could see myself clearly enough to solve this mysterious. I felt my knees go weak, and it was taking all of my strength to keep myself from falling onto my face.

"That can't be me, can it?" And yet as I said those words, but couldn't help but feel the doubt in them as I looked upon my reflection.

(Third Party P.O.V.)

The person you see before you is Samuel "Sam" Allen, age: 16 and he used to be 5 foot, 10 inches. He's something of a teen genius, and part time inventor. But he's invention has a habit of blowing up in his face. Despite this, he's liked and well respected by all of his neighbors.

But for some strange reason, the face he was seeing in his own, oversized glasses wasn't the face he remembered seeing in the mirror this morning.

"I can't believe this, but I look like Sally Acorn," Sam said breathlessly.

Sally Acorn is a character that appears in Sam's favorite comic book: Sonic the Hedgehog. She's main character and a love interest of the prime character.

Sally is a squirrel/chipmunk mix breed with light brown fur, and red hair with small bangs hanging in front of her forehead. Sally is also best known for her attire, which were just a pair of blue knee high boots, and a blue vest.

Expect the Sally Sam was looking at was slightly different. This Sally had shorter hair in the front with the back slightly longer. This Sally also had on a full wardrobe. She still has the vest and boots, but now had on sleeveless black shirt that didn't cover her stomach, and a pair of finger-cut glove that went almost all of the way to the shoulders. There was a black mini skirt held by a belt that hugged Sally's upper legs. Finally there was a gold pendent, with the house of Acorn curved right into it, hanging comfortable around her neck.

It was more then just Sally's attire that was different. Her figure was that of a sixteen year old with hints of being an early bloomer. Also this Sally had five fingers instead of the usual cartoonish four fingers. Finally, her head was more realistic instead of the big cartoonish way some cartoon characters are drawn in.

It didn't take long for Sam to piece it all together. He had somehow been changed into creature he was looking at right now. As the pieces were put together, the former male inventor could feel fear rising, but for another reason then you might think.

"If those are my glasses, then I must be only a couple of inches tall," Sam mused to himself, err, herself as she slowly walked around her old glasses. "But just how small am I?"

Sam, or rather Sally, looked around, and realized where she was. She was in her basement, which doubles as her own personal laboratory where most of his experiments took place. This realization caused certain pieces in the former boy's memory to start to full into place.

"AGGHH, I remember now. I was doing some kind of an experiment, AHHGG!" Sally held her head as remembering things were causing her head to hurt. "But what was I working again?"

The humanoid animal tried to remember more, but the more she tried, the greater the pain in her head was becoming. After a minute of trying to remember, the pain become so much that her vision was blurring, and it felt like she could threw up at any second. Finally, Sally gave up and took a seat on the floor, letting her nausea subside.

"It's no use, I can't remember," Sally said to herself weakly.

As she continued to let her nausea subside, she looked to her left. Now that she was aware of her surrounding, things were clearer and, she knew that her work bench was in that direction. Suddenly, another memory clicked together, and she remembered that her current project was currently sitting on there.

_Maybe if can see whatever I was working on, I might just be able piece everything back together, _Sally thought.

Having recovered from her nausea, the squirrel/chipmunk got to her feet, and looked at the blurry image of her work bench. She let out a heavy sigh when she saw that it looked like a two mile hick to said bench.

"Well, daddy always did say I needed to excise more," Sally gasped when she heard the word daddy. "Did I just call daddy, DADDY?" AHHGGG! I did it again."

Sally would continue with this for another two and half minutes before realizing what she was doing was just plain silly. So, with another sigh, the former male inventor began the long hick to what she hopes would shade some light on this mystery.

(Meanwhile outside)

"Okay, that idiot should have knocked himself out now, so I should go soon," a figure said coldly, looking at the house where the Allen family lives.

Allen family live in a two story newly constructed house with a fine oak finish and a two vehicle garage. There was a timber wood tree on the right side of the house, and an old tire swing on it.

The mysterious figure scowled as he slowly approached the house. The man was dressed in a pair of old, white windbreaker pants, black windbreaker coat, and a pair of red, worn out high tops. This man also wore a black baseball cap with his hair tuck fair inside of it, and a pair of ray band sunglasses, completely masking his true identity.

The man stopped at the each of the Allen's front lawn, and looked around. Once he was sure that no one was around, he grabbed his right coat sleeve, and pulled it back, revealing a silver Rolex watch.

"Quarter to two. That old man wouldn't be home for few hours, and his idiot of a son should be out for another 30 minutes. More then enough time for me to do what I came here to do," the man said devilishly.

The man then looked around again, and once he was sure he was in the clear, quickly walked up to the front door. He then fished around in his right coat pocket, and took out a house key. He put into the door lock and unlocked the door. The mysterious man checked one more time and grinned when he saw that no one was around.

He then opened the door, and went into the house without a moment hesitation.

The man's grin instantly disappeared when he entered into the Allen family house. He walked into a large size living room, with furniture that looked like it just delivered from the store. There was a green leather covered couch, nestled next to two easy boy chairs. The chair to the right was tan, and the one to the left was red, and looked slightly older.

Standing in front of the furniture was a brand spanking new, 50 inch Sony HD Television. There was also a PS3 slim, looking like it was just taken out of the packaging this morning. He could see the speakers of a surround sound system around the area. The man frown just a little more as he walked across the entrainment area, causally running his fingers on the surface of the TV stand. There was barely any dust on the stand, much to the guy's surprise.

He walked away from the area, and noticed two computer desks a few feet from the entrainment space, both looking brand new. The chairs were marked so the father and son wouldn't mix them up when they use them. The man walked up the Sam's computer, and noticed a picture near the monitor. He picked up the picture frame and looked at it.

"Why must the idiots gain everything while the truly talented suffer?" the man asked himself angrily.

He placed the picture frame face down, and looked towards the back. If he remembers right, the door to the basement was in the back of the house. The man grinned suddenly as he took off his cap and sunglasses. He was confident that no one will see his mop top of dirty blonde hair, and a pair of cold red eyes.

"Now, Sam Allen, you're seen just how big I truly am," the man said confidently.

(Meanwhile)

"Man, I glad no one's around, I don't think I could handle anyone looking up my skirt," Sally said embarrassingly as she climbed up one of the table legs.

Once the former boy had gotten to the table she realized another problem. At her current size it would be nearly impossible for her to climb up the mountain size table. She stared at the table, wondering how to get up there. She let out a light gasp when she remembered that an experiment of Sam's had gone out of control and really scratched up the front right table leg.

Sally could only hope that her "daddy" hadn't gotten around to fixing that two week old mistake as she wondered over to the leg. She almost smile she saw the large scratches that was cause by her out of control motorized hedge cutter. The scratches were big enough, well for someone her current size, to safely climb the side of the leg.

The former male inventor looked up at the mountain-like table, and felt s shiver of fear run through her. She quickly pushed that feeling aside, and grabbed a hold of a scratch mark. She was surprise to found the mark so deep and seemingly smooth to the touch. She took a deep sigh, to rid herself of any remaining fear, and began to climb.

All of that occurred about three minute ago, and surprisingly she was more then half way up the table. Sally kept her entire focus on the table in front of her, afraid if she looks down, she would loose her nerve and be unable to move.

_Still…it's strange when I think about it. I was never really the athletic type before, but I'm barely winded for this climb,_ Sally thought curiously. _Come to think about it, it didn't take long for me to reach the table either. Maybe it has something to do with the body I'm in?_

Sally decided to file this into the back of her head for the time being, as she didn't want to be distracted from her current task. Taking a quick breath to calm herself, the miniature squirrel resumed her climb to top.

After two more minutes of climbing, Sally found herself on the top of the table. She took a seat near the edge of the table to catch her second wind, and that's when she decided to look to see how down it was. The mini princess felt her heart skip three beats when she looked down and realize she could barely see the floor.

"If I had fallen, I probably wouldn't have lived," Sally said fearfully and slowly inch away from the edge.

Once she had recovered her nerve enough she stood up, and begin looking around, trying to find the experiment she was working when she was Sam. But what she found instead what something was entirely different but still useful. It was a ruler, the one Sally use's for measuring her projects during development. While it wasn't what she was looking for, it would help her to solve another matter that has also been on her mind.

So the mini-adventurer walked up to the ruler, removing her new gold chain necklace in the process. She then lay down at the front of the ruler, and using her necklace to mark the measurement. When she got up to look at it, her mouth drooped and her eyes widened.

"Six and half inches tall…" Sally whispered dryly. "I'm that small?"

She suddenly felt very weak kneed and seat down next to the ruler before her legs could give out on her. She stayed at the necklace for a good minute and a half, just wondering how all of this could have happened.

She suddenly shook her head and grabbed her necklace. "I'm not going to find the answer just sitting here."

The mini-adventurer stood up, and placed the necklace back on her neck as she turned away from the ruler. She let out a sudden gasp as her mouth dropped to the ground, and her eyes grew bigger then the sun.

Standing right in the center of the table was a large, well large to a six inch tall person, machine. The base was square in shape and has both a DVD player and a portable scanner. There was a tower that looked to be the size of a small radio tower, to Sally at least. At the top of the tower were five projectors, one in the front and back, one on each side, and one at the very top.

Sally become fixated on the machine in front her, her eyes becoming unfocused as she continue to stay at the device. Suddenly the pain in her head stopped and she could remember what happen more then 45 minutes ago clearly.

(Flashback)

"Date: July 16. Time: 1:05 PM. Today I shall be doing my final testing on my latest project: The 3 dimensional projector," Sam spoke firmly into a silver digital recorder.

The young Sam wasn't all the impressive to look at, say for his 5, 10' heights. He is thin and lean, but not underweight. He had a small chin and low cheek bone that give him a slight babyish look. His light brown eye that looked very gentle was hidden behind his glasses. Finally, his raven black hair was slightly long but comb back so his bang wouldn't get in eyes when he was working.

He was dressed casually today, wearing a pair of old tan kakis held up by a belt, and a pair of slightly worn shoes. He was also wearing a plain green summer sweater with the sleeves rolled up.

"I'm about to start the final testing phase at 1:06. First, the picture scanner," Sam put a drawing of a fully dressed Sally under the scanner and pressed a button.

The machine came to life with a light humming sound, and the scanner quickly ran over the well-made drawing. Once that was done, the projector lens in the front lit up, throwing its light into the room. Sam watched, with a growing smile as a full, 3-dimensional image of the scanned drawing appeared right in front of him. The young inventor looked walked around the projection, looking it over thoroughly. If he didn't know any better he would say he was looking at a real person instead of a projection.

"First half of final testing proceeded without flaws. Now, moving on to the last part of final testing," Sam spoke confidently into his recorder.

Sam walked back to his invention, and set his recorder next to it. First he saved the picture to the device hard-drive, and then he switched the device from scanning mode to DVD player mode, and reached for a DVD he had at the side. Suddenly the light dimmed a little, causing the young man to look up. The light returned to normal after 4 second, still Sam frowned.

"The fuses must be shorting out again," he said with a light shrug, "I guess that's what happens when you work like I do."

He then returned his attention to his invention. Opening the dick tray, he put in a DVD of Sonic the Hedgehog, and closed it. He then pressed the play button.

That's when three things happened at once. First a power surge happened, dimming the light, and affecting the machine as well. Unfortunately, Sam didn't see it in time as his machine to start to short out when he pressed play. The three and final thing was a strange kind of energy that hang in the air, seemingly invisible to the eye.

Sam took a step back when he saw his invention begin to short out; causing dangerous electric sparks to jump around it. He became even more surprise when the air around his invention started to become charge with electricity.

"What the…how can the air become charge like that?" Sam asked as he watched his recorder take a blast of electricity. "I don't have time to worry about that. I have to do something before something really bad happens!"

Unfortunately, the young inventor didn't get the chance to act, as a bolt of electricity short from the device, and hit the young man square in the chest. Sam groan as he felt his entire upper body jerk backward, knocking him onto the floor, while jolting his glasses free from his face.

(Sam P.O.V.)

It felt like someone had thrown two footballs into my chest at the same time, knocking the wind out of me. I was surprise that the impact with the floor didn't knock me out. I kind of wished it had.

That electric bolt did a number on me. My body was arching from head to toe. I tried to move my little pinky, and a pain shot up to my shoulder. So I decided to just lay there and let my body recovered.

I stayed up at the ceiling, and wonder what happened. I have never seen something like that before, nor have I read about it either. I know that the air in the basement is dry, but not dry enough to conduct electricity. So I wonder what could have caused it.

I could hear my machine shut down due to a small fail-safe I had installed during development. I had too many of my inventions blow up because of something like power surges happening. So I added a small surge protector when I was building it. Hopefully it wasn't to damage, and I could look at it and see if I could find out what cause all of that crazy stuffy. That, of course, was once feeling returned to my body.

I decided, after two minutes, to try and move a part of my body. I found out that I was able to move my arms from the shoulder down, but they felt stiff. I found I was still having trouble with my legs, and the rest of my body, but I least I could move them slightly. So I decided to feel my chest, where the bolt hit him as my neck was so stiff and sore from the fall, I couldn't even move my head to the side. To my surprise, I didn't feel anything. No singe or burn mark, heck, there wasn't even a hole.

Even those I knew it would hurt, I moved my head to look at the spot I was hit, and I didn't see anything. I couldn't help but found it weird. I know I was hit, I can still feel the after-effect, but why wasn't there prove that I was hit?

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder," I whispered dryly to myself.

It was then that I notice something else. My shirt sleeves were half way over my hands. Out of habit, I usually pull up my sleeves when I'm working. And I know that my fall wouldn't cause them to fall.

It was around this time, that I realize something else. Now that feeling was coming back to my body, I noticed that my cloths felt roomier. In fact, my feet feel like they could come out of my shoes at any second. I looked around, though it was painful to do so, and notice that my surrounding seems different, off somehow. It was like certain were further away then they use to be. In fact, the entire room seemed bigger then it use to be. In fact, the more I looked the more I saw things get further away.

I realize what was happening to me at the moment. And while I knew it was impossibility, I couldn't deny the facts that were right before my own eye.

"I'm shrinking…" I squeak. I suddenly gasped as I realized that my voice sounded slightly different.

Stun beyond reason, all I could do was lay there and let myself shrink into my clothing. The first thing I notice was my hands being swallowed by my sleeves, and my feet leaving my shoes, and being quickly swallowed by my pants legs. I watched as the hole of sweater grew, and at the same time swallow my head up. The shrinking seem to pick up speed as I felt my body quickly shrunk small enough to fit into the body of my sweater.

It was around this time that I realized something else was happening to my body. I felt my arms legs slimming down, becoming more narrow and slender. I could feel similar changes happening with my hands and feet. I felt my hips widen, as my waist shrunk even so slightly, and I could feel my groin quickly retracted into my body, almost bringing a tear to my eyes.

I felt as my shoulders push themselves into my body, and felt something quickly growing on my chest. I could feel my face change slightly, as my cheek become slightly higher, and my face narrow slightly. I could feel my hair growing ever so slightly. Finally, I could feel something growing all around my body, and realized that it was fur that was growing.

Finally, my bizarre transformation ended, leaving me in a greater state of shock then before. All I could do was lay thing, using my hands to keep the fabric of the sweater from entering my mouth. But my strange experience was over just yet.

I could hear a ripping coming from below me. Suddenly I found my sweater ripped to shreds, and I was blind by the suddenly burst of light. After a few seconds I could see again, and was shocked by what I saw.

My cloth, including my underwear and shoes had torn themselves into tiny shreds and was continuing to tare apart. Some go so small; I couldn't even see them anymore. Soon, all that was left were small scrapes of clothe and other fabric, just enough to make a full attire for whatever size I was now.

Now if you think what happen to me is weird so, well, the weirdest is yet to come!

First I watched as the remains of my underwear floated down to my private area, and against my better judgment, I looked at the pieces of fabric began to form. I felt a heavy blush on my face as I saw, for the first time the petite female form that my body had taken. I could feel my blush deepen as I watch the remains of my underwear form a cotton-like bra and panties, around my privates. I stared at my new underwear and realized that it looked brand new. There wasn't a tare or rip mark on them.

Just another file added to the weirdness that my day is turning into.

Next came my feet. The remaining pieces of my shoes floated toward my feet, and the remaining piece sole fitted themselves to the bottom of my feet. Next, the fabric connected as their enclosed around my legs, ending at my knees. The fabric then changed into a lighter material, while changing color to a light blue, and finishing the change into knee high boots.

My new foot wear was surprisingly comfortable and didn't pitch my feet like I though it would.

Next up was the lower half of my body. I watched as what was left of pants form around my waist, turning black and into a lighter material in the process. As the last few pieces came into place, I realized I was wearing a mini skirt, and felt my blush returning as a belt was form to complete the lower half of my attire.

I was even barely aware as the rest of my attire formed around my upper body; my mind was still focus completely on the skirt I was now wearing. Only when I felt something around my neck did I looked upwards. The remains of my sweater had formed into a black sleeveless top, that didn't cover my stomach, a light blue vest, and a pair of light blue finger-cut glove that nearly went up to my shoulders. The weight on my neck was the last bit of my old belt, now transformed into a gold chain necklace with a strange, yet familiar looking symbol on it.

With everything now over, and my body fully recovered from the earlier shock, I sat up, and continue to look over my changed body. It was hard to believe I was looking at fur covered female body, let alone one wearing a skirt. I spotted my glasses, laying nearby, by change, and decided to look into them.

What I saw was the last straw. I just couldn't take the surprise of seeing Sally Acorn's face in the reflection on my glasses, mixed with all that happened, and I passed out.

(Flashback ends…Third Person P.O.V.)

"This stress of what happened must have cause me to block it out of my mind for some reason," Sally reason as she stared at the base of her invention.

Some time during her flashback, the former male inventor had taken a seat, and just continued to look at her device. Now most of her question about how she change into her current form that left only the biggest question.

"Just how did all of this happen?" Sally asked herself inquiringly.

"Perhaps, I answer that question," a computerized, female voice said calmly.

Startled, the six and half tall adventurer let out a small cry, and jumped to her feet. She did a quick scan and saw a small object next to her invention. As she wondered over to it, she realized that this was the spot where she left her digital recorder before starting the second half of her final testing. But now, in its place was a small computer-like object. Sally recognized it almost immediately, and she picked it up in her left to study it more.

"Niccole, how did you get here?" Sally inquired curiously.

"The same way you change into that body, princess," the computer replied calmly.

_Princess!_ Sally screamed in her mind, a heavy blush forming under her fur. Her embarrassment was almost forgotten when she realized something.

"Wait…you know what happened to me?" the confused princess asked.

Niccole suddenly when into a series of beeps, and Sally knew from watching the old cartoon, she was doing some kind of analyzing. Soon, a holographic appeared in front of the confused newly dubbed princess. The image showed two worlds connected by some kind of tunnel.

"You somehow managed to connect your world to a sub-dimensional pocket world that existed beside your world. You're device probably had interfaced with a energy source strong enough open a portal to transmit matter between the two worlds," Niccole then into a long speech about the science of how matter was transferred from the two worlds, but was quickly interrupted.

"Wait. Just wait. I barely understood half of what you're saying, and I'm a genius," Sally said dumbfounded.

Niccole let out a metallic sigh, and then began explaining thing to her confused operator. "A Sub-Dimensional pocket is a world that created when a fictional world grew in mass, such as when someone created their own works of that world. Over time, said world would grow so strong, that it given life of its own."

Sally nodded, thinking things over. Though the computer was saying things simply, it was still a little to much to process due to her mind still being in a dazed from all that happen to her earlier. But she thinks she got the most of it.

"So…you're saying that there are worlds that are created from things like cartoons, and comic books," the mini princess said slowly.

"That is correct. Somehow, your device had synchronization with the world that I and your new form come from," Niccole explained calmly. "You absorb the energy of my world's Princess Sally, thereby taking on her form, and probably some of her abilities."

Sally had to raise an eyebrow at this, as something didn't quite add up with Niccole's story. She looked around, taking in everything around her. Her eyes then fall into the ruler that she used to measure herself a few minutes ago.

"Wait, if I absorb energy of your world Sally why am I so small?" asked the confused princess.

Niccole went into any series beeps as she processed the answer to the confused male inventor-turned-shrunken-princess. Sally waited, trying to piece things together herself. But after a moment, she was left more clueless then before, so she decided just to wait for Niccole.

"The mass of my sub-Dimensional World is far smaller then the mass of your world. When you absorb the energy of the princess, your mass was somehow transfer into the tunnel connecting the two worlds," Niccole explained.

Sally let out a small, soft gasp as an idea formed into her head. If it's true that her mass was somehow stored in the tunnel connecting the two worlds, then maybe that was the key to restoring her to normal. She looked at her holo-projector, a plan already forming in her head.

"Niccole, if it true what you just said, can I use my invention to somehow return me to normal?" Sally asked hopefully.

The mini computer went into a series beeps as she computed her owner's question. But before the computer could finish, both heard a sound, like someone was coming they way.

"Has the other one who lives here returned?" Niccole asked with a hint of curiously in her voice.

Sally slowly shook her head as she said," No, daddy wouldn't be home for a few more hours."

The mini princess, suddenly fearing the worst, hid behind a nearby pile of books. She cautiously peek her head out from the pile, and watched as the sound of footsteps grew closer. Soon a person Sally didn't recognize entered the basement. The mini princess suddenly found herself holding her breath as the burglar came closer to her work bench.

"That's strange. Where's the moron?" the burglar asked curiously, looking around on the floor.

Sally frowned as she thought she recognizes that voice from somehow. The burglar came closer, and Sally saw a mass of sandy blonde hair, and a pair of cold red eyes. Sally let out a small gasp as she recognized who the person was.

"Do you know him?" Niccole whispered so only Sally could hear her.

"Yeah," Sally replied in a whisper. "He's Fred Franklins, a classmate of my. He's also an inventor like me. But he's even more reckless then I am, and his inventors usually blow up in his face more then my own invention do. But what's he's doing here?"

As if answering the mini princess's thoughts, Fred looked at his rival's invention, and an arrogant grin appeared on his face. He hurried over to the desk, and picked up Sally's Holo-Projector.

"So, this is his new invention. Not up to his usual standard, but it should at least get me noticed at the Next Science Fair." Fred then looked for his rival's notes, but couldn't find them. "Oh well, guess I will have to figure it out myself.

The young man then left with his rival's invention in hand. Once the giant was gone, Sally came out of hiding. She stared at the spot where her invention was. When Fred had grabbed it, she wanted to leap out of her hiding spot, and tell her school rival off, but fear had gripped her to tightly that she couldn't even move a muscle.

This was also partly because she knew that Fred wasn't the most calmest person to be around. In fact, Fred was known for being cruel and wouldn't pull any punches when mad. Even some of the teachers are afraid to anger Fred.

After a moment though, the mini princess snapped out of her dazed and realized that her only chance to return to normal was rapidly leaving. She hurried to chase after Fred. She barely stopped herself from falling right off the table. She stared down at the floor, breaking into a cold sweat.

_Now what can I do?_ Sally asked herself mentally.

"Princess, if I may, I could probably help out," Niccole suggested kindly.

Sally snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the computer in her hand. But said piece of hardware was busy at the moment, with a series of beep and bleeps, and a couple of others sounds the mini princess couldn't recognized at the time.

_What's she doing?_ Sally asked herself mentally.

She got her answer a few seconds later when she heard a sound that clipped an old memory in the back former male inventor's head. As the sound got closer, she looked towards the stairs, where the noise was coming from, and saw a blurry shape making it way toward her. As it got closer, Sally recognized what it was.

But when Sam was 12, he had modified a remote control toy biplane as a project for school. Not only was he able to improve control, but also reached. When he tested it during school, he was found out that he can nearly travel 30 miles before the signal from the remote before to fade.

Sally watched as the plane was guided, no doubt by Niccole, to the table and landed softly. It came to a soft stop about a few inches in front of the mini princess. The princess didn't realize it until now, but the toy was model after Tails' own biplane. She hadn't realized just how much she loved the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise until this moment.

Still…there's a little problem with using the toy to get around.

"This is nice and all, but I doubt either of us could control this well enough to fly out of here," Sally said doubtfully.

"I had already taken this problem into account. Please hold me up in front of the plane," Niccole said kindly.

"…Okay?" Sally replied hesitantly.

The mini princess did as she was told and held out the computer so Niccole was facing the toy. Then, a small panel slipped up from the center of the top of Niccole, revealing a lens. A light beam then came out of the lens, surprising the mini princess speechless. But what was more surprising was that the beam had covered the entire plane and had almost blocked it from view entirely.

When the light died down, the former male inventor was stunned at what had happened to the toy. While the shape of the plane hadn't change, the blue color had lightened, matching the color on Sally's attire. There was a black streak running from the center to the tail of the plane. Finally there was the house of Acorn symbol on the center of the side of the plane.

Sally walked up to the toy, and lightly touched it with the tips of her free hand. It was cool to the touch, as if it was steel now instead of plastic. She looked to the front of the plane, and got a feeling that this was no longer a toy.

"What did you do, Niccole?" she asked curiously, looking at the computer in her hand.

"When I was coming to this world, I absorbed the Sub-Dimensional energy around me. This allows me to alter matter of an object in this world into something else entirely," Niccole replied calmly.

Sally couldn't help but stare in wonder at her new friend. She didn't think such a thing was possibly. But then again…here she was in the six inch form of a female character from a TV show/comic book. So, she guessed weirder things can happen. The mini princess let out a soft gasp as an idea hit her.

"If you can alter matter, can't you recreate my machine, and we use that to restore me to normal?" Sally asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately...no, your device is the central point of the tunnel. I could create a device like it, but it wouldn't have what we needed to reverse your condition. Also, the alter mattering uses a lot of the Sub-Dimensional energy, making the object I create that less useful, and it would take me a long time to recharge the spent energy," The tiny computer explained calmly.

"Well, I guess it couldn't be that easy," Sally replied with a sigh.

The mini princess then climbed into the plane. She immediately saw a port for Niccole, and put her in. She then spent the next 2 minutes trying to familiarize herself with the controls. It was during this time that she realized something.

"…I don't know how to fly this thing," Sally told her new friend.

"I had a feeling this would happen, so please listen carefully," Niccole replied kindly.

(Sally's P.O.V.)

I listen intently to my new friend as she give me a detail layout of how too work the plane. She also gave me a belief course of how to pilot the thing, as well. Despite this help, I wasn't feeling all that confident in piloting this thing. Lucky for me, Niccole told me she could take over as a sort of autopilot if I couldn't handle it. But she reassured me that it wouldn't come to that.

That didn't help my confidence that much either.

After the near five minutes talk, I took another minute to mentally prepare myself for this. I looked down, and noticed a pair of goggles on the control panel that I had missed during my earlier search. I grabbed them and put them on without a second thought.

I inhaled a deep breath of air, and then let out slowly. I then started up the plane like Niccole told me how to. I then quickly grabbed the control stick as the plane started to move. I tried to keep the plane under control as it sped down my work bench. I saw a lone test tube, coming up fast, I yanked back on the stick, and the plane lifted up. I barely missed the tube by a good inch, and had to throw the stick right just to avoid hitting the wall.

You know, I never realized just how close my work bench was to the wall. But I couldn't think of such thing at the moment as I steered my plane towards the stairs, and lifted the plane up more so I wouldn't risk hitting the stairs. I was a little surprise of how well I was handling the machine. Sure was a little shaky, but it wasn't that so bad that Niccole need to take over. She even commented me on how I was doing. But I didn't hear her, I was to busy with flying the plane to hear her clearly.

As I was leaving the basement, a sudden thought came over me. I couldn't help but feel like I was leaving my old life behind for a new one. I know this may sound funny to must, but that's how it felt to me. I couldn't help but smile a little as the excitement of all of this was finally starting to catch up with me.

Oh well, guess for the time being I'm just some kind of mini adventurer, exploring this great big world.

(Author's Corner)

M: First of all this is kind of a prototype for an idea I trying out, and just felt like writing for kicks. Second, if or when I continue this, this story well be a bunch of short, but somewhat connecting stories arcs.


	2. A1: Chapter 2: A Bumpy Read Ahead

M: Well, here we go again.

Princess Sally:

Mini-Adventurer:

A1: Chapter two:

A Bumpy Road Ahead

Fred frowned angrily as he stepped up to a fairly small one story house. The house itself was in poor condition. The milky white paint was chipping in some places, and peeling in others. The garage to the right of the house has a broken door, which was stuck half way up, and a hole around the inside of right corner. The garbage that covered the front lawn was weeks old, and emitted such an odor that it could probably knock anyone who came to close to it or if one wasn't use to it.

Fred just let out a bitter sigh as he walked up to the front door that leads into his so-called home. The door, like the rest of the building was in poor shape, and when the young man tried to open it, he found it stuck. He began to push, and eventually opened the door, stepping into his house.

Fred wrinkled his nose in disgust as he was meant with a smell far worse then the one outside of his house. More out of habit then actually curiosity, he looked around the living room. The walls were a murky brown with vomit stains all over them. He noted that there were a few new ones on the right corner of the left wall.

There were only two pieces of furniture, a sickly green leather couch, and a matching easy boy chair to the right of the couch. Fred's frown deepens when he notices his father, passed out on the couch, with alloy cans scattered at the bottom of the couch.

"It's not even three yet, and dear dad is already hitting that stuff," Fred muttered in angry sarcasm.

The young man then headed down the hall, located right to of the front door. After a short walk, he came up to a clear door, the only clear thing he had seen since entering the house. Above the door knob was a state of the art, digital padlock. He quickly punched in an eight digit code, and heard a lock clipped. He then entered into his room, and heard the lock clip again when he closed the door.

Fed's room was small, made even smaller by all of his fail inventions, pushed into the right upper corner, which was used mostly for spare parts. Opposite of that corner was a small work desk with an almost new laptop, and a series of power tools. On the same side of the desk was a small bed, and next to it was a dresser. Finally, there was a small closest in lower right corner, and next to it, was even more failed inventions, just waiting to be turned into spare parts.

"Now, let see what that wonder moron was up to this time," Fred said as he walked up to his desk.

After setting up the device he stole, and semi-activated it, he began studying the thing. He hooked up his computer to the invention, and quickly learned what it does. He also discovered much more then just basic functions.

"Hmm, this isn't just some sort of fancy DVD player. It has memory storage, back-up features, and even a paint program," Fred mused softly to himself. "For what reason would that wonder moron make such a thing? Huh, what's this one?"

The young man suddenly came across a program that didn't seem to fit with the rest of OS. Curious, he tried to open it to see what would happen. Suddenly his computer's screen went all static. Fred just frowned angrily as he lightly hit the thing on the side.

"Oh come on!" he said angrily. "Did that moron's machine missed up my top? This thing is barely two mouths old!"

Suddenly the static cleared up, and the screen began to display a set of strange, almost alien characters. Calming down somewhat, Fred began looking through these strange characters, trying to figure them around.

Fred could feel his left eye twitching. He has been combing through the strange program's data for about five minutes now, and still couldn't make head or tails out of it. In fact, the more he looked at these jumbled up words, the more sure he was that he would get a headache soon. He was about to give up when he spied a simple icon, blinking in the right corner, almost mocking him.

Fred click on it almost immediately and with even thinking.

Suddenly two bolts of electric energy shot from the computer's screen and hit Fred right in the eyes. Many imagines began to pool into the young man's head. He could see many things, like a strange electric field that surrounds his entire hometown, and among other things. Unfortunately, the information was coming to fast, and his brain just couldn't process it all at once.

While all this was happening with Fred, the machine had become full activate when he had clicked on the icon. The five projectors lit up brightly and electric energy began sourcing around the four side projectors. The charge started out slow, but quickly gained momentum until there was a ring of electricity surging around the projectors. That power then went into the projector on the top of the machine, and the light coming from it shined brighter then before.

A beam of hard light, suddenly shot from the top projector, and easily broke through the roof of the house. It reached high into the sky, where electric energy began to charge the very air itself. Strangely, the energy reached far, and all too soon, it covered the entire city.

And like a foreshadowing, an insane laughter-like crackle reached throughout the city, warning those who live in the city that something terrifying was about to happen.

(…)

Sally held her stomach as a low growl escaped from it, and a light blush spread across her fur-covered cheeks.

"Are you need of nutriment, Princess?" asked her computer friend.

"Yes, I really haven't eaten anything since this morning," the mini princess admitted shyly.

Currently, the former male inventor, and her computerized company was flying over the city, heading to Fred's house to take back Sally's machine. They hope to use it to restore shrunken humanoid animal back to her former, normal size, boy self. Unfortunately, that has been put on hold, as Niccole had suggested that the inventor-turned-mini-princess find some place to eat. Luckily there was a small fast food place, called Mega Burger, on route to Fred's house.

"But, I don't know how I'm going to pay for it, let along order it," Sally said shyly.

"I have taken that into account, princess," Niccole replied calmly. "Select the meal you wish to consume and I will take care of the rest."

Sally just nodded, and switched the controls over Niccole, and began looking for something for a quick snack. Luck was once more with the mini princess, as it was a nice day, and there were plenty of people around the outside eating area, which meant there was plenty for Sally to choose from.

The mini princess could feel herself getting hungrier. She had searched for a good two and half minutes, and she still hasn't made a decision on what she wanted. She couldn't help think back to something her daddy once said.

"_You spent more time on deciding what you want to eat then most people spent changing there clothes."_

Sally couldn't help but smile at that thought, as she continued her search. She finally spotted the meal she wanted, right in center of the seating area. It was just a plain double Cheeseburger, and a small fries. There was more she could choose from, but at the moment she felt that it was best just to go simple, get it over with, and head over Fred's house.

"Niccole, I have found what I want to eat, now what?" the mini princess asked curious.

"Please take control of the vehicle, and move us over to the meal you want to consume, and I shall handle it from there," Niccole replied calmly.

Sally just nodded and did as she was told. She flew over to the place where she spotted her meal, and used a concealed hovering device, hovered over the spot. She looked at her computerized friend, about to ask what next when she noticed that Niccole was busy doing something. She heard a faint hum coming from beneath her plane, and looked over the edge of her plane the best she could. She could see a light shining down onto the meal she wanted. She then heard a sound she didn't know, quickly followed by a clime sounding to her right. She watched as a tray table fold out, right in front of her, and the meal she wanted slid into view. The mini princess stared at the meal with awe, and the turned to her partner. She also felt her computerized partner once more take control of the plane, but that didn't matter at the moment.

"Did you use that Sub-dimensional energy like before?" Sally asked curiously as she grabbed her burger.

"Negative. I install this food recreation function based on data I gathered when I cross over to this world," Niccole replied calmly.

Sally tried to talk but since she was to busy stuffing her face with her cheeseburger, but all that came out was babble.

Niccole let out a metallic sigh and said almost sarcastically," I know this must be new for you, but please, try to talk without a mouth full of food."

The mini princess swallowed, and then gave her computerized friend a glare that says what-are-you-my-mother. After a moment, the mini princess just sighed and nodded.

"But what did you mean by information about me?" Sally inquired curiously.

"When entering your world, I passed through some of your mass, and absorb a bit of information. But the information is fragment, and I'm having trouble decoding it," Niccole explained.

Sally just stared at her friend, deep in thought. If what she was just told was indeed true, then maybe there was hope for her to return to normal after all. All she really needed was her machine.

The mini princess grabbed a fry when suddenly pulse erupted in Sally's head, causing her to drop the piece of food. She moaned in pain as she held her throbbing head.

"Princess…What's wrong?" Niccole asked in worry.

But said princess couldn't respond. The pain in her head was getting worse, and it felt like her head could burst at any second. And what made this all worse, was the pictures that was running through her head. She suddenly let out a glass-shattering scream, and just like that, the throbbing stopped, leaving the mini princess gasping for breath.

"Princess, are you okay?" Niccole asked, the worry in her voice growing considerable.

"I…don't know," Sally replied breathlessly, after a moment pause.

She tried to piece together the imagines she saw when her head was throbbing. But all she could make out was some kind of electric field, surrounding some place that looked somewhat familiar. But nothing more was coming to her.

_Why do I get the feeling something bad is about to happen,_ Sally thought to herself in distort.

Suddenly, a strange, almost monstrous, shriek pierced the air that would have made anyone jumped out of their skin, or in some cases, fur. Sally looked up, where the shriek came from, and saw three forms, rapidly descending onto her position. Realizing something was wrong; the mini princess quickly took the controls from her friend, and drove to the right. This caused her meal to go flying out of the plane, but that didn't matter at the moment. She barely avoid the three forms, which has been dive bombing right in her path.

"What are those things?" Sally asked as she got a belief look at the things that tried to hit her.

Suddenly, the creatures did something quite unexpected. They stopped in mid-dive, and then quickly ascend back up, coming face to face with the shrunken inventor. The mini princess gasp when finally got a good look at the things attacking her, and it made her sick to her stomach.

The creatures were birds, there was no question about that, but what species, Sally couldn't tell. She knew there were too big for any birds that are native to her hometown. They feather were pitch black with red veins markings all over their wings. Probably the most disturbing thing about these creatures was the strange bone-like armor that covered the creatures' backs, wings, and most of the face. Their talons were also longer and sharper then any bird that Sally had ever seen. They beaks were also sharper and bent down with sharp teeth sticking out. Finally, they didn't have any visible eyes, but the stares the creatures were getting her, was making the small princess very uncomfortable.

Probably the most curious thing about these creatures was how they were flying. They weren't flipping their wings much, and seem to be staying in the air though some sort of invisible force. Normally, Sally would have been greatly interested in these creatures, and their strange method of flying, but the look they were giving her, was chilling her to the bone.

"Princess!" Niccole cried. "I suggest you take aversive action!"

That snapped Sally out of her daze and she looked up, seeing a forth mutant bird dive bombing for her. She acted quickly, thrusting the controls to her right, and sending her plane to the right, barely missed being hit. She darted to the right and took off at high speed, with the mutants following closely behind her, shrieking madly.

"Niccole, what are these things?" Sally asked in panic.

"Uncertain," Niccole replied emotionlessly. "I detect trace amounts of sub-dimensional energy that brought me to this world, and caused your current state of being."

Sally frown lightly as she process this information. If what she was hearing was right, then that meant that her machine was active. But how could it effect cause this sort of mutation, and how could it reached this far out? Suddenly, she wasn't so certain about Niccole's story.

Unfortunately, she didn't have time to think, as she heard a shriek, and looked behind her to see two of the mutants soar high, and once more try to dive bomb the mini-princess. Instinct took over, and Sally pulled the throttle left, veering her plane in that direction. From the corner of her eye, she watched as the bird slowed, and change their direction, and like a guided missiles, tried to attack the former boy again.

Sally, with an impressive show of skills, pulled her plane into a loop, dodging the two birds. She heard another shriek, and looked behind her, to see the other group of mutants closing in. She pulled down on the throttle down, and sent her plane into a nose dive. The mini adventurer gasped as saw the first group, waiting for her. She quickly moved her plane to the right, and out of the line of fire. She grinned as she watched the mutants collided into each other.

The small princess then zoomed away from the tingle mess of birds, and hoped that she wouldn't see these freaks again. Unfortunately, she heard a shriek, and against her better judgment, looked behind her. Her face fur paled when she saw that mutant birds had recovered and were once more chasing her. And to make matter worse, another mutant bird had joined them. This new unwelcome guest is larger then the other ones that has been chasing her, and have sharper talons and beak then its friends.

_Now, this is just getting out of hand,_ Sally thought, turning her attention to her front.

For the next few minutes, the former male inventor dodged and tried to trip up her pursuers, only to be surprised by the mutants. The birds, while showing limited intelligence, have proven to be quite adaptable. They learn to navigate around corner and tight areas that Sally, as Sam, known for years. And to make matter worse yet again, the largest mutant, the leader no doubt, was close, to close for the small princess's comfort. The misshapen thing was so close; Sally could feel its breath down her shirt and it was creeping her out.

_There got to be something I can do to lose these mutants before they take me down,_ Sally thought desperately.

"Princess, I believe I may have a solution," Niccole said, nearly causing Sally to jump out of her fur covered skin.

The mini adventurer would have responded, if not for the shriek that draw her attention upwards, to the dive-bombing mutant. She thrust her plane to the right, and the mutant missed her by a hair. She straightened her plane, and darted into an alley that she knew was a dead end, with the mutants hot on her tail. She veered up when she reached the end of the alley, and hoped that the mutants would crash into it. She looked back and scowled when she saw the mutant slow, and then turned upward, once more on her tail.

"Niccole!" Sally screamed looking at her computer friend. "You said you might have a solution, what is it?"

Sally heard a shriek and looked over her shoulder to see two of the mutants coming right at her. She put her plane into a small dive and the mutants fly right pass her. Suddenly, two more of the mutants were under her, waiting. Gasping, the small princess turned her plane left, and barely avoided the waiting mutants. She straightened out her plane and push it as far as it could go, waiting for her AI friend to respond.

"I have run scans on the creatures that are pursuing us, and I have learned that the energy responsible for their mutation is unstable," Niccole said calmly.

Sally dove her plane to the right as the leader of the mutants birds once more tried to dive bomb her. She learned quickly that the attack the leader just pulled was another decoy, and another mutant was trying to flank her from the right. Luckily, the former boy saw it in time, and varied off to the left, though the mutant did manage to damage Sally's plane a bit. She looked at the damage done to the right wing, and was relieved that the damage wasn't anything big. She turned her attention back to flying her plane, but kept her senses alert, while also trying to listen to her computer friend.

"The unstable energy in them is causing them to seek out other sources of similar energy, as the energy in their bodies' burn out," Niccole said calmly. "This includes the same energy that change you and the plane you're currently using."

"Not to sound rude, Niccole, but GET TO THE POINT!" Sally screamed desperately.

The former boy inventor gasped when she saw the entire flock of mutants fly ahead of her with supranational speed. She tried to fly under them, only to have her way blocked by the mutants. Scowling, the mini adventurer tried to move to the right, only to have the birds block her once more.

"Princess, if you were able to isolate these mutations for a few seconds, the energy causing their mutations should burn itself out," Niccole said calmly, un-phased by her partner's words.

Sally frown as she dodged an attack from one of the birds. Her computerized friend made it sound so easy. Her frown deepened a bit when she noticed something below her. Daring a look below, but still keeping her other senses alert for any unwelcome surprises, she saw the old train yard. If she remembered right, the train yard closed when she was young, well, a young boy, due to reasons she didn't understand. She once remembers her daddy saying that someone planned to reopen the yard, but it never happened. She wondered sometime while should a small community needed a train yard in the first place.

That's when she saw it, the answer to her problem. It was an old train car, left behind when the yard closed. There was even a hole in the roof, large enough to the entire flock to fit through. She quickly formed a plan and dive bomb for the opening, skillfully dodging the mutants in the process. The force of the free-fall was so tense, Sally would have probably had pass out if it wasn't for the body she was currently in.

_Let hope these birdbrains aren't as smart as they seem, _Sally thought hopefully_._

Sally kept her eyes on the hole, while listening to the mutants behind her. Her body suddenly tense up as her instincts told her that the birds were very close to her. But she didn't looked back, instead, keeping her attention on the hole, watching as it got closer and closer with each passing second.

When the small princess was mere moments from entering into the opening, she pulled up on her throttle, and the plane veered away from the opening. Unfortunately, this sudden move caused her to have a rough landing and it nearly cost her, her plane's landing gear. The former boy inventor was able to stop the plane before any major accidents happen, and sighed in relief once the plane's engine was off. She looked behind her when she heard shriek of terrors and saw the entire flock of mutant bird dive-bomb right into the opening. Immediately, she began to hear as the birds thrust around the car, looking for a way out.

"A sound plan, princess," Niccole said complementarily. "Those their intelligence was increase due to their mutations, logical thought left them when meant with a problem they couldn't solve due to their natural instincts taking over."

_But will it be enough?_ Sally wondered doubtfully, lifting her goggles up.

The former boy inventor and her computerized friend listen for the next 2 and half minutes as the bird continued their thrusting as they looked for an exit. Soon, though, the two notice a change in the noise; it was becoming fainter, like the beings making the noise were getting smaller. Near the three minutes mark, the noise stopped all together.

Curious, Sally grabbed Niccole and get out of her plane. She slowly made her way to opening, keeping her body tense incase of trouble. She reached the hole and slowly looked into the hole. She let out a massive sigh of relief when she noticed that the bird, crows, had gone back to normal, and we currently on the floor, looking dazed and confused.

"Good, it worked," Sally said in relief.

"And I am no longer detecting the sub-dimensional energy that cause their mutations," Niccole said calmly. "I believe we are safe for the moment."

The mini princess wasn't listening, however. She was currently thinking of ways to free the crows. She couldn't leave them like this, even if they were trying to rip her to shreds a few minutes ago. She walked over to the side of the car, where the door was located, and saw that the door itself was partial opened. Unfortunately, the gap wasn't wide enough for birds to fly through.

"Hmm…" Sally looked at her plane, a plan already in the works.

True what she had in mind would be risky, but she probably could do it, with her mind and the reflexes of her new body. Still, other things were on his mind as she walked over to her plane.

_When this is all over, I think I need to have a talk with my computer friend,_ Sally thought in determination.

(…)

"Amazing, simply amazing," Fred muttered himself as he put his rival's machine into sleep mode. "Who would have thought that the idiot could have come up with something so amazing?"

It has been nearly 20 minutes since he activated the machine and what he had learn was trying amazing. The things he could do with it would make him a god. He grinned as he got up and stretched his stuff muscles. He failed to notice that his clothes have become ill-fitting. The rims of his pant's legs were down around his shoes, and his belt was barely keeping his pants up. His shirt didn't fair much better. The sleeves of his shirt, when he relaxed his arms, were down to his knuckles. The right sleeve itself was starting to slide down, exposing the shoulder a bit. Even more curious was the young man's hair. It was slightly longer and nearly a shade darker.

Fred noticed none of the changes to his body as he walked over to a nearby window and opened the blinds. He winced slightly as he averted his eyes to allow them to adjust to the light. He slowly turned his head to the window, frowning curiously.

"…Still, where did that wonder moron go?" Fred asked himself curiously. "The doors were locked, and I watched that house for nearly an hour, and I never saw him leave."

Walking away from the window, the young man looked towards the device he stole from his rival, he frown deepen slightly. He wasn't worried bout Allen, not in the slighted. No, he was just wondering where the idiot went to and if he has more inventions like the one he just stole. He let this train of though die as he let out a light sigh, and took a seat in front of the stolen machine.

He was about to start up his researched again, but this time he was ready. He turned the stolen machine to standby mode, and began scanning over the data once more. He grinned as he began to understand the data that was coming from the device.

"…Yes, with this, I can truly become a god, and then no one could look down on me again," Fred muttered in malicious, and laughed an evil laugh.

(…)

M: Sorry for these who might actually be reading this, but I been trying to finished it for a while now. Hopefully, the next chapter wouldn't be so long.


End file.
